With development of communications technologies and various applications, a terminal device has more service requirements, and each service type has a higher requirement on quality of service (QoS). There are more QoS types of the service type, and service requirements have great differences. Consequently, it is difficult for an original single network service to simultaneously meet such numerous service requirements with great differences. Currently, common implementation technologies include: (1) a plurality of types of QoS services share one network (which is applied to a scenario in which high isolation between different QoS services is not required); and (2) a network is established for only some services. The foregoing two manners may be implemented by introducing a network slice.
For a radio access network, there are many manners for implementing multi-slice, including: Manner 1: different slices share one network (specifically, the different slices are corresponding to a same cell, and different service types are implemented by using different channels or different QoS services); and Manner 2: each slice is corresponding to an independent network (specifically, the different slices are respectively corresponding to different cells). However, after the network slice is introduced, the terminal device cannot camp on a suitable cell when selecting a cell for camping, and as a result, a required service cannot be obtained. Therefore, it is an urgent need to put forward a method to resolve the problem.